Wholock
by MAlainaKay
Summary: A Sherlock Doctor Who cross over. Sherlock is investigating The Doctor when he arrives at the flat Donna in tow with an exciting adventure in store for the flatmates.


"Hmm," Sherlock sighed, his palms pressed together pointer fingers on his upper lip.

John chose just then enter the flat, groceries piled into his arms. "Have we got a case?" he asked suspiciously eyeing the array of papers pinned to the wall above the couch.

"A question John," Sherlock stepped onto the couch ignoring John's question, "How does a man go through thousands of years never changing his appearance? Here he is 79 AD, on a stone tablet from Rome. He appeared once again in New York 1935. And now in 20012 he was that man who picked up the Olympic torch." He looked at john for an answer.

"Could it be they just look alike?" John asked moving in for a closer look, "Maybe they're related or."

Sherlock didn't give him time to finish the thought, "Yes, that's what I thought at first, but there are hundreds of sightings, in fact he has whole websites dedicated to him. Look at this one John," Sherlock stepped off the couch turning to his laptop, "LINDA a whole organization dedicated to this man they call The Doctor."

John glanced at the page, "Too bad they disbanded I'm sure they would have appreciated your help, But um Sherlock are you all right you aren't acting like yourself."

"I'm fine John! Just aggravated I have almost solved this case, I'm just missing one piece of information I can feel it," the tall men walked over and prepped his violin.

"Right, Sherlock, I'll be in the kitchen fixing a cup of tea if you need me."

John moved into the kitchen putting the kettle on the stovetop. He listened to Sherlock playing and mourned the idea of a quite night.

"AAAARRRRRRNNNNKKKAAAARRRRRRNNNNKKK"

"What are you doing to that violin, Sherlock?" John slipped back into the living room empty mug in hand.

There in the living room sat a large wooden box, painted an obnoxious blue colour. Sherlock spun on his toes to face his slightly confused doctor.

"I've found it John! My missing piece seems to have found me on its own accord."

The box creaked, one of the doors opening a bit allowing a head to pop out.

"Hello there, this is 221B Baker Street, right."

"Err yes, Sherlock isn't he the man from your…"

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor. Hope I haven't interrupted anything, but if this is Baker Street then that would make you Sherlock Holmes," the man's head swivelled to view John, "And John Watson, am I right?"

A shriek came from within the box, "You did not just say Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!"

"Sorry how many more have you got in there?" John asked moving forward a bit.

"Oh, there are just the two of us." He smiled staring intently at Sherlock.

A flurry of red hair flew out of the box, pushing the tall man out in front.

"Please tell me you're not pulling my leg Doctor, oh my god Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" She grasped Sherlock's hand, "Bit less Victorian then I would have thought though! Oh and I'm Donna, Donna Noble."

"Well when I say Sherlock Holmes I mean a parallel universe version of him," The trench coated man slipped off his glasses, "The books don't exist in this world, but he sure does!"

"This can't be real. Sherlock, what's going on? Please tell me you aren't buying this."

"Hmm, this seems to be the only explanation. As I often state when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Taking into consideration all of the evidence his statement is just that the truth."

"And there he goes quoting Spock."

Sherlock resumes his banter not missing a beat, "The woman is a different matter altogether she seems to be dresses in a very modern sense, and she still seems astonished by this traveling indicating she has not been traveling nearly as long as you doctor," he sped through the words hardly seeming to breath, "now the box must be some sort of traveling devise, one that can move through time, space, and dimensions. This would be impossible with today's technology, but as I mentioned before he's a time traveller, so he could be from any time."

"He sure takes off once you get him going." The red head snapped.

"Malta Bene! Although one thing a bit off I usually can't travel between dimensions. Yours just happens to be quite special. See it's a kind of duel universe most things are shared between our worlds, but a select few aren't, or in your case the events play out differently. And of course you missed the best part of the box."

Donna grabbed Watson's arm pulling him into the blue box. The box was massive on the inside, way larger than the exterior dimensions could possibly allow.

"This is my TARDIS," the doctor declared emerging from the doorway Sherlock in tow, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"

"I-It's bigger on the," Watson declared before fainting, landing hard on the metal walkway.

The Doctor pouted "He didn't finish, that's my favourite part!"


End file.
